User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- Random Chatter Deceased WWs Forgot to reply back. I'll start adding some stuff. KuHB1aM 18:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) The Stig It's now common fact that Michael Schumacher is the Stig. :P Vault01 16:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :It seems I am not the only one on the wiki who watches Top Gear. Better change that now 0_0 //--Run4urLife! 16:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::The stig isn't michael schumacher.Because Schumacher has a legaly binding contract (Running off a mate who studies law here) with ferari still that says he can't apear on television other than for ferari.Also yay two people other than me watch top gearVegas adict 18:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::He unmasked himself on Top Gear, you fool. //--Run4urLife! 18:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Queries Is raikov a member of the senate scientific advisory commity?Vegas adict 10:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Never really considered it. As head of operations over in Warrior Weapons, I'd imagine so, but I'm not sure. I reckon he should be. I'll talk to Templar about it, seeing as he wrote the fanon Enclave. //--Run4urLife! 10:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking that the leaders of enclave projects plus a chairman should be on itVegas adict :::Hmmm. Yeah, he'd probably be on there, then. And its spelled Committee. //--Run4urLife! 11:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I haz spelling issues. :(Vegas adict 11:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Do you think people on the committee wouls know about the more secret enclave projects even if thier not involved in them?Vegas adict 11:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::They might, but there'd be some iron-clad air-tight confidentiality policy that leads to them being fired and posted on the front lines or something if they tell anyone about other projects. But then, to prevent interproject sabotage, there's just as much chance that they wouldn't know. //--Run4urLife! 11:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Any Complaints? Is C4 allowed to put those coments about templar on his user page?Vegas adict 07:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Which userpage? His own or Templar's? //--Run4urLife! 11:41, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::HisVegas adict 11:44, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Once again Alright I got another idea, I know you are gonna say its not gonna work for whatever reason, but I want to at least know that it is bad rather then ask myself why. Alright we know about Tranquiltity lane built ina Vault, well what if with the data the Enclave make a special Prison using the same tech to hold prisinors that are important, like Politicol prinsoners, to soliders who have data needed to face an enemy and that conventiol Toture isn't enough. I'm sure you will think it is a good idea but not going to make sense in this world. thanks for reading. --Brengarrett 16:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Conventional torture works. It works because the victim is on borrowed time, and the human body hates pain. And the prospect of that pain is what adds the psychological element. Everyone breaks. Its only a matter of time, and a matter of what's needed to break them. I don't think the military would spend the money on such a project with an active war going on. Especially when they have professional torturers from the CIA who can do the job. //--Run4urLife! 17:13, 28 May 2009 (UTC) thats what I thought. But I think myideas have at least some merit. Its ok. But still I wonder what the enclave would use the data from that Vault. Think they wold try that if they could?--Brengarrett 17:15, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :What good would it do them? They already have Tranquiliy Lane. //--Run4urLife! 17:18, 28 May 2009 (UTC) but it was made for the Vault, so why keep it in a vaullt. know what forget it., anyway thanks for the imput *walks off*--Brengarrett 17:23, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh! The Data from Tranquility Lane itself! Yeah, as soon as they got around to checking on the Vaults around DC, they'd go over it and all. //--Run4urLife! 17:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Reply to nasty messages That's actually a good thing. Enclave would clear out the slavers who control the compound area of Ronto for me. Besides my views on factions have since realligned and are now in favor of the enclave instead of against. I'll discuss why later on the Fanon irc. Such sensitive information is not safe to be posted on your talk page. ElectricTape 11:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :STOP USING HEADER 1Vegas adict 11:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, what Vegas said. Also, why not safe for my Talk? Paranoia. Those men in the hallway are Warrior Weapons. And they are keeping an eye on you and what you're up to! //--Run4urLife! 11:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Just a chat Just thought I think mention an idea. After Sasuke and Jacob meet, Sasuke will locate and infiltrate the claws HQ, leave a note of challenge for Bren (for Jacob as he is a bit busy) and take Skyler's Guantlet, I mean he is a ninja and what better then a demon like Claw. God I have so many ideas, I just can't use them all due to going against the story and such. Buts that ok. http://abridgedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Abridged_Series_Wiki BTW check it out, it's improving. --Brengarrett 14:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Or they could clash after the second battle of Jerusalem, because Jacob'll be fighting for the Horde and (presumably) the Claws will too, to boot the Last Legion out. //--Run4urLife! 14:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) that makes sense. Thats why your an admin and I'm not. Thanks. Also what do you think of my wiki. I been working hard to make it good. Feel free to help if you want. --Brengarrett 14:35, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Wait, what? What's wrong with my userpage? Not enough? Is something wrong with the formatting since I'm not really good with wikia stuff.--Owrm 21:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) The fact that you're being abrasive and you just got here. Composite 4 21:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Oh that does make quite a bit of sense. I didn't mean too make it seem like I was saying that if I have a disagreement with someone it means they're either an idiot or annoying, but it does easily come off that way. I just sorta wrote it without much forethought, and I didn't intend too come off arrogant or a jackass.--Owrm 22:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Ideas I'm starting to make a habit of running my ideas past you, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Alrighty, so I have this idea for a very small place in the Maryland wastes where some martial arts knowledge has been preserved. Not a lot, mind you, but some. Also, I was planning on making an android character. Not a Kain, but a worker android who escapes the Commonwealth, is programmed with advanced combat protocols by the Railroad instead of having his mind wiped, at his request, and heads out to wherever Fireman is setting up his settlements. And, just to be ironic, this android is an opponent of technology who carries only a Sledgehammer as his standard weapon. And I was also going to suggest that my now-deceased character Elias Webb, who I haven't wrote yet, was one of those "Fast Learner" type people. --Twentyfists 12:40, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Jackals Picture Apearently Tehk thinks that thishttp://www.fallout3nexus.com/downloads/images/5717-1-1240852007.jpg is Jackal. --Cerebralz 19:12, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I think it could be, sure looks like a Stealth Ghoul guy. --Brengarrett 21:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I figured that Jackal was just awesome. Not stealthy, just awesome... --Twentyfists 23:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) He wears leather armor, with both sleeves intact, and combat armor over it. And an aviator cap like a Super Mutant Master. //--Run4urLife! 23:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Eh help please? So yeah you said leave I message if I need help. So on this PC I can't get onto my account with Boythorn and stuff on it for some reason so I had to make a new account but I'm able to use the same name? Can you tell me any possible reasons that this isn't working, it keeps saying my user name is invalid. --Rhinosasauras 20:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :You're probably misspelling it. You were in first as Rhinosasaur'u'''s. //--Run4urLife! 20:47, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Omg I can't believe I didn't notice that thanks alot man --Rhinosasauras 20:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :No bother. //--Run4urLife! 20:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Jacob But that IS scary! //--TehK 23:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Not quite what I had in mind. //--Run4urLife! 23:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) thats how! //--TehK 23:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) You can go ahead and delete my page Fergus Dilvare. It's pretty bad in my own opinion.--Owrm 02:39, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Done. Composite 4 02:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Symbol I changed it, muahahahaha! I was hoping for a golden eagle or eagle standard, but the nazis had swastikas on their's and the other files wouldn't load correctly --KuHB1aM 21:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Another lame idea Jacob can make a woman pregant, just by looking at her. --Brengarrett 22:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Haha. //--Run4urLife! 22:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Can't believe no one thought of that one. It just came to me one night and I thought "Thats it" And now you know, because Knowledge is power, nd the bad news is that I g2g, but like a Bean Burrito, I will be back --Brengarrett 22:17, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Which part is the bad news: that you're leaving, or you'll be back? J/K, it wouldn't be Tranquility Lane without'cha. How about this one: "Jacob Vaughton sold his soul to the devil for his rugged good looks and unparalleled martial arts ability. Shortly after the transaction was finalized, Jacob roundhouse kicked the devil in the face and took his soul back. The devil, who appreciates irony, couldn't stay mad and admitted he should have seen it coming. They now play poker every second Wednesday of the month." //--Radiation King 00:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I dunno about direct transcripts of the Chuck Norris Facts. Which, incidentally, started off as Vin Diesel Facts. //--Run4urLife! 00:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sweeper Scale Here is an evolved sweeper compared to a younger version of Jacob. http://outlanderthemovie.files.wordpress.com/2009/01/moorwen-on-fire.jpg //--TehK 00:31, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Muahhahhahah Do you like Fallout Fanon Wiki:Aotd //--TehK 15:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. But you have Jacob listed as one of the Best Aotd's, and he's not on the list. Did you make a typo? //--Run4urLife! 15:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's on the list! Twice! <_< >_> //--TehK 15:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry about that. I Ctrl+F'ed Vaughton and my computer came up with zilch. The processor responsible is due one accident with a large hammer in the near future. 0_0 //--Run4urLife! 15:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC)\ A Gauge Shotty http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gauge_(bore_diameter)#Conversion_guide Muahahahaha. //--TehK 19:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, Punt Guns, I mentioned them somewhere before . . . //--Run4urLife! 19:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Ban Me You know what, just go ahead and if you dont I'll go into self imposed exial for a couple of days and then I can come back and give you a list of contradictory article, here is the tiltle of it '''Fallout Fanon'. Things are going to always contradict something sometimes when working with canon and even if you dont people can yell out heritic and the article is gone. the armour on that page was fair and balance and represented a combat amrour system utalised by the Commonwealth nations. Here, since you are so egger to make every things exact to canon maby you should take your own advice and start with this one http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chinese_Power_Armor and follow up with the entire site since the games own canon contradicts itself much of the time. I can't believe something what took me an hour would finaly end my activities here at this site. If you truely feel that my interpretation of canon is so folty that warrnts its entire page to be deleted then go ahead and delete every thing that contradicts itself including ALL the Enclave article becuase the Enclave was "destroyed for ever" twice. -- Templar88 02:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Templar, let me explain something, you have a habit of turning all your organizations into overpowered gods. You sometimes blatantly contradict canon and then tell others to do their research, and when presented with contradictory evidence you ignore it. If you would like I can restore the article, and you can alter it. And for your information, I, along with Run4, are working on cleaning up the wiki, I think you've noticed the difference in article numbers as of late. Composite 4 02:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) The page has been restored. Composite 4 02:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Another thing I'd like to be clear, if the page is not changed to be made plausible, or just turns into European combat armor then it gets axed. Composite 4 02:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Uh, Templar, the Chinese Power Armor you mentioned is modified American Power Armor, made by Chinese Spies in America. Not an independent response made by a nation on a whole other continent. It's T-4x armor with shaved-down plating and a pneumatics system (that is presumably very small positive displacement, otherwise it'd need a fairly large compressor). Even given my limited machining experience, I could modify the plating to allow greater range of movement, and such tools could be modified from the machines in Mama Dolce's factory with all that industrial machinery. The pneumatics system would be beyond my current level of experience though. Its not totally beyond the realm of imagination. //--Run4urLife! 11:11, 6 June 2009 (UTC) so a bunch of chinese spy were succuseful in duplicating Power amrour before the great war. the fact that the UK, the largest economic superpower in europe perhaps the world do to the time devergense was not able to do the same. Everyone shruged off by idea with limited reasoning like they were "isolated". If they were so isolated how could a group of chinese be able to steal a peice of advanced military hardware from right under the americans noses and on there home turf. -- Templar88 15:54, 6 June 2009 (UTC) The largest economy? Last I heard there country was in ruins right before the Great War. Composite 4 16:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) comparative to the rest of Europe, it was one of the biggest yes. Just like America was able to keep fighting and do dozens of huge projects, other countries were also continued fighting one anther until everyone thought that nuclear weapons were the last option. When fighting a war Politian and or leaders tend to through out the simple laws of currency and uses whatever they have to win wars. UK would have been majorly strained yes, but it continued to fight in a modern fashion, and one of those way of fighting was through technological superiority. -- Templar88 16:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Chinese spies presumably nicked power armor during the riots which it was used to quell. And given that the Chinese were already there, and that they made the stuff in the Blamco factory, its not as far fetched as you'd like to think, considering the Chinese Remnant managed to stay hidden right next to the Citadel, which is built on the ruins of the Pentagon, in spite of broadcasting propaganda via radio. And the Vault says the Resource Wars left both sides in ruins. Taken from one of the Fallout Bibles. So, if you don't want your idea to be shrugged off, please try to keep in mind that Canon states they were left almost in ruins, which would leave them in no fit state to spy on someone who wasn't attacking them, their industry and resources exhausted, and their economically independent (working and earning, and consequently fighting) population devastated. If you think any country would be willing to invest in something that would put what's left of the portion of population that supports their economy back in a war which left them in such a state, you're severely deluded. //--Run4urLife! 18:17, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Question One, i really want to flesh out Westons darker side for when we go back to Jeursmal. Is there at any way possible chance that he is sent out alone and then all these carazy stuff hapens to his mind (I.E He sees blood spaarrted across the walls, Ghosts of people, that stuff) and you guys find him as a nervous wreck? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:51, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, most of the fighting in Jerusalem will be on the surface this time, but there will be some clearing up to do in the catacombs. Feel free to have Weston become separated and stumble across the room Hennard killed Dutch in. //--Run4urLife! 13:52, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, cool. Got a question though...what would Jacob/ Jackal do when they found Weston? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::Nothing too rash. They'd help him limp out of there, offer what comfort they could. //--Run4urLife! 13:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Before taking him to a medic proberblyVegas adict 14:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: Vegas, what i plan to do is not pyshciall harm Weston, well, maybe a little but, it's not really going to be a Combat area. It's more going to be fleshing out Westons flaws and things like that. Sure, he might kill one guy, but, it's going to be instead of "Weston shot off a round and the Crusades soldier's head exploded in a shower of gore", its going to be like "Weston watched, from behind cover with his head peeked out, as the Red-Eye's a-glowing Last Legion soldier moved towards his postion. Drawing his knife, Weston pounced...". Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:04, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Just pointing out that if he went mad they might take him to one of the wates halfway decent doctorsVegas adict ::::: Weston is'nt going mad. He's simply just becoming a little more crazy. A little more paranoid. He's bassicly deeping the cracks. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::How deep will they get? //-The Gambler 14:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Deep enough that Weston is going to have flashbacks. And Run! Post in the 2400 RP! Please! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Grr He vandalized pages! //--TehK 03:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Oh I thought you meant Beatmaster (you did right?), well, it was a joke between me and Cerebralz. Also, he did it too me aswell! He even said you were my gay lover on my page! //--TehK 03:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I told him that in strict confidence! XD //--Run4urLife! 03:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Join teh IRC. //--TehK 18:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) New Perk Add this perk to Jacobs list: THIS PERK I MADE IT YEAH //--TehK 11:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, mind if I change that around a little (otherwise someone might move to have it removed)? //--Run4urLife! 20:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Kay. //--TehK 20:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Now known as Anything Goes. //--Run4urLife! 20:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::/me throws pencil at Jacobs eye. It's super effective! //--TehK 20:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) U luv catz Cat shall become a.. CYBERDOG!! //--TehK 14:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Shit! Somebody get my assault rifle! (Cat is a demon in himself. Dutch secretly feared the beast) KuHB1aM 14:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Dutch was scared of a tiny dog!? //--TehK 14:45, 10 June 2009 (UTC) How will this happen? //--Run4urLife! 14:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Oh of course, Cat will be captured for interrogation and then turned into a robot dog! //--TehK 14:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Thats as feeble as using Jacob as a reason for making Riley a black belt. No, you can't do that. Jacob would not teach Riley something that could potentially get him badly hurt. //--Run4urLife! 14:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fine! Some dude that used to be Enclave gives Cat a robotic enhancements then! (Get the joke?) //--TehK 14:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::The second I posted my last comment I realised I should have used the same damn joke. //--Run4urLife! 14:54, 10 June 2009 (UTC) He rips off one of Rolands robo-arms and Riley puts it on Cat! //--TehK 14:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :You forget that Jacob is better friends with Roland than any of the other characters present. //--Run4urLife! 14:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Dun worry it'll grow back. And Riley is using duct tape to put it on Cat. //--TehK 15:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::*sigh* Ask Radiation King first. If he says no, find some other cyborg to mug. //--Run4urLife! 15:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) That was a joke.. lol. //--TehK 15:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I waas just carrying the joke on. Apparently, my sense of humor is lost on you. Knuckle-dragger. :P //--Run4urLife! 15:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) OMGOMGOMG! //--TehK 17:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey! We were having fun with that talk page! //--TehK 17:30, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hey! I don't care! I deleted the page, and I deleted the talk, as its unnecessary without the page. No sense in ripping into him when I just chunked his work in the fire, so to speak. //--Run4urLife! 17:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::O. K. //--TehK 17:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't take that tone with me! >:[ //--Run4urLife! 17:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::He's Watching. //--TehK 17:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Come on, Krush! I already tore him more assholes than he needed! --Twentyfists 17:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) vault 107 destruction lol Thanks for pointing that out... Insane Survivor 18:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :No bother. //--Run4urLife! 18:20, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Ronto Can I make a Ronto RP? //--TehK 01:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Don't let it degenerate into cock-dangling. //--Run4urLife! 01:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Run, I actually think he should develop the Ronto page before making an RP, I mean, the page is fairly new o.o Composite 4 01:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :And if the RP is intended to develop the page, and let other people have a hand in building Ronto? //--Run4urLife! 01:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Well, if we're trying to get away from the RP site image, I'd say give the Ronto page some time to develop before you go RPing in it. Composite 4 02:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :It's developed enough already. People just don't want to make places anytime soon. //--TehK 02:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly, whats left to develop? That and the other users involved, Vegas and Tape, seem to be on-board for RPing Ronto's story. //--Run4urLife! 13:02, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I can also suddenly develop my oldest character on the site, who was born in Ronto. (Before I made this page) And I may even be able to play as that character while they live in Ronto and until they moved to York. But that would require the timeline be before 2272 for this RP. //--TehK 13:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Interested My interest has been piqued. What's this experiment you're conducting? --Twentyfists 01:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, its over now, but I was hoping putting Sysop protection on the RP Forum would prevent users from adding RPs that weren't needed, or weren't approved. It didn't work. //--Run4urLife! 01:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Grr Join teh IRC. //--TehK 13:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Wolfrah 90 Is going against established fanon with his articles. Stop him before he destroys the entire USA backstory! KuHB1aM 11:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, it's safe now. He's fixing it... that was a close one, almost cost me my head exploding. KuHB1aM 11:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) AWA Weaponry Can you look over the AWA's new weapon list? All of the weapons listed are Fallout weapons, but I'm still not sure that a link to each page on the Vault would be out of the question, just to avoid confusion. The link is here. --Twentyfists 17:03, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I looked over the list a while ago. The AWA shows up on my Watchlist. If you're willing to link every one of them to the Vault, go ahead. //--Run4urLife! 17:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I really don't want to, because it'll look even worse then the current list does, as well as being a tedious process. I guess, since they're all from Fallout 2, 3, and Tactics, it's unnecessary. --Twentyfists 17:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::If needs be, leave it as a message on the AWA talk page. //--Run4urLife! 17:30, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I HAZ R3tUrN3D!!!!1!!!! I am back, :P /'unreturn' FanonCannon shit IRC commands don't work here //--TehK 11:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) 0_0 //--Run4urLife! 12:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Why does it seem that no one wants me here, well if thats how you all want it I will be leaving then. ON MY GIGANTIC COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! FanonCannon 04:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Whut? //--Run4urLife! 14:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Cookie You deserve it! //--TehK 01:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Nvm you don't deserve it anymore for making an idiotic rule. //--TehK 19:09, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Okay mate.User:T.v.l. The Void lives? Runner, since my return I have wanted to see my rp come back to life. That hasn't happened yet, would you like to wrap the story up so we can not just leave everyone's character that participated hanging? This needs to end. FanonCannon 23:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Stop being so impatient. Give it a little time. Some users, me included, are active in other RPs too. //--Run4urLife! 23:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) The Skin I fixed User:Teh Krush/monaco.css. The colors are no longer messed up. //--TehK 11:17, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :And Userpages? //--Run4urLife! 11:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. //--TehK 11:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::I like it. You get a cookie and a tall glass of milk. //--Run4urLife! 11:47, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ossim Image:RontoMap2.png|800px|thumb poly -1 50 109 74 173 72 206 66 218 67 263 55 289 43 321 35 343 34 374 26 401 17 422 6 428 3 431 -1 0 -1 Trinity Crater South poly 318 125 335 165 353 182 391 178 422 174 452 163 475 148 483 131 492 119 492 110 487 89 479 70 474 53 442 37 422 39 405 49 396 57 386 69 369 76 356 88 352 98 337 101 328 113 318 127 The University poly 255 497 259 481 271 473 291 477 302 483 313 486 323 492 332 500 333 509 325 516 318 518 302 521 289 521 273 517 Fort Liberty poly 434 452 427 461 430 478 437 489 452 495 470 490 481 479 481 467 478 451 470 446 457 443 The Dome poly 479 429 474 434 478 447 485 459 497 459 509 457 513 448 510 436 509 430 502 425 474 430 C.N. Ruins desc none Hover over The University, The Dome, C.N. Ruins, Trinity Crater South, or Fort Liberty. //--TehK 16:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I likes. //--Run4urLife! 16:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) y isn't u replying to me on IRC. //--TehK 19:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Userbox I reformatted it for you, revert the changes if you like of course. Composite 4 03:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. KuHB1aM 16:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RP Request Not right now, but when All My Sins Remembered ends. It takes place in an backwards alternate fallout fanon timeline than the one we currently have. The Crusade in this RP timeline are the good guys, Jacob and Vlad never the left the Enclave, Bren Tenkage leads the Claws not as a waster vigilante group but as formidable raiders, and D.C. never got fucked up by the Claws vs Crusade war. Starts right around 2281 with the Enclave fighting and destroying the Crusade. I think the idea is kinda cool. This wouldn't have any impact on our current timeline; it wouldn't even be official. Just a nice little spin on our fan-created world where in this RP everything is backwards. What do you think? KuHB1aM 16:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I like it. C4 might not, but he'll probably like the fact that its unofficial, anyway. Except Bren's gone, so I'm not sure who'll fill Tenkage's shoes (it'll probably be me). //--Run4urLife! 16:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Cool. Can you run it by him? He ain't gonna RP anyhow, but it's unofficial and it wouldn't take place in our timeline. KuHB1aM 16:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Will do next time I'm on the IRC. //--Run4urLife! 16:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Serious Question about Serious Business Would you mind undeleting bob Builderest for a second so I can put him on my user page? Cerebralz 16:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC)